Omniphobia
by K.T. Winters
Summary: Have you ever looked around, and all you saw were monsters? Horrible, terrifying, hideous monsters out to get you and kill you? I have...All the time. And I'm told that I must kill them all. Each and every one of them...Before they get me first.


Alright! So I was hanging out, chilling one day and watching TV when I got this great idea to write some history stuff for RO! Of course, this was like, 5 months ago, since I was keeping it off until I got extremely bored...And I didn't know how to start this darned thing anyhow.

I guess now you can say I made this a kind of 'sequel' (although not really) to Agoraphobia in that there's a character in both stories who are phobic to something. Of course, unlike Agoraphobia, this story has a new twist to it. Read it to find out! And remember to review at the end!

_Songs of Inspiration: _Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, Maybe by Yiruma, Working Class Hero by John Lennon and What do You Want From Me by Pink Floyd.

**Disclaimer:** Due to unknown circumstances, and a restraining order, K.T. Is not allowed to own Ragnarok Online...sniffle...

* * *

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." Franklin D. Roosevelt.

Oh, how true can that statement be?

Omniphobia

_They're coming after you._

That voice was known all too well for Abel. That voice that always haunted him ever since childhood.

_Those people, everyone around you. They're going to kill you._

'No. They have no means to kill me!' thought Abel, his trembling hand subconsciously moving down to the hilt of his sword that hung at his side.

_They're all there to kill you, Abel. _

'No, that's not true!' the voice was unbearable to him. He tried his best to pull his hands away from his sword. It took all his strength not to kill the people in front of him.

It took even more strength to try and stop the voice from speaking.

_See those flowers that merchant has? Soon, they'll spread, like fire, and wrap themselves around you, squeezing you until you choke. _

No. T-they're just flowers. They're harmless.

_They're all out to get you, Abel._

No…

_There's no one you can trust._

No!

He felt like ripping his light brown hair from his head, digging his fingers into the flesh, anything, _anything_ to stop the talking.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he cried. "Shut up!"

People around him looked at him in horror. "Must be some insane man," they said, and they rushed by him, not even thinking of taking another glance in case they might end up getting hurt from the deranged man. Adults pulled their children away from harm, holding them close so they wouldn't stray too close to the him.

Abel's pale beige cloak and heavy knight armour was beginning to get dirty as he ran through the muddy streets of Al De Baran that afternoon. His estranged hazel eyes looked frantically around for some place to hide, a place where nothing can get to him, especially that accursed voice.

_I'm here to protect you, Abel. Don't hide from me!_

The voice was rough, not like his normally calm and soft voice. It was deranged, low and angry all the time. It never told Abel its name, but he called it Kale ever since he was a little child.

_You're remembering your childhood, aren't you?_

Kale's voice was menacing, and he showed the dangers of everything around him. Kale always told Abel that he was his one and only friend, but Abel knew better.

Kale was the sum of all evils.

Kale was the only thing he had to be afraid of.

There was a small crate sitting amongst many others by a boat that was unoccupied. Abel took the chance to hide in them to get away from Kale.

_You can't get away, Abel! I am your friend! I will always be by your side!_

Abel held his head again. When he was young, he always obeyed whatever Kale told him to do. He killed many, through the thought that they were out to kill him. He had to kill him first before they got to him. It seemed the most logical thing to do at the time.

But then he was told to kill his parents.

_They were going to kill you, Abel. I heard them. They said that they were going to kill you when you were sleeping. You had to get them first._

"No!" Abel cried. "They loved me, they didn't want to kill me!"

_You're sick, Abel! You know what they do to sick people like you? They kick you out! They leave you! They __**kill**__ you! The only way to fight back is to kill them first._

In the small crate Abel was hiding in, he hugged his knees and hid his face away from reality. It was such a scary place, reality. So many people were out to hurt him, when he never did anything wrong. Why? Why do they want to hurt him so?

_Because they hate you, Abel._

Kale? No, no, it can't be. There's no reason to hate him! He became a knight to help people, not hurt them! There has to be some other reason for such hatred. There has to be.

_There's no other reason, Abel. Those monsters out there you're trying to protect have no sympathy for people like you. They hate you, Abel. And they're going to kill you if you don't get to them first._

Abel shuddered as Kale continued on with his explanations, coyly convincing the young man to take out his sword and end those who wanted to kill him. And all while doing so, Abel kept on repeatedly replying, "No…No, I won't do it…No."

Just then, a small tabby cat passed by the crate. Upon hearing the strange muttering coming from the crate, the cat curiously went to check it out. This surprised Abel and stopped his muttering and arguing with Kale.

The little tabby cat pawed gingerly into the crate, still curious at why the strange knight was talking to himself. It edged slowly towards Abel, and nudged its head under his large hand. This surprised Abel a lot, and he quickly shuffled away, muttering at the cat to go away.

"S-shoo, cat." He muttered over and over again. "G-go back to your owner."

The cat cocked its head sideways, not understanding what Abel was saying. Again, it crawled closer to him, meowing for him to pet him.

_It wants to hurt you, Abel. You can't trust cats. They're a part of witchcraft._

"N-nonsense," Abel replied. "There's no reason for a cat to hurt me…" and he quickly reached towards the cat to pet it, which surprised the animal. It yowled and backed away.

_See, Abel? It doesn't want you to pet it, it wants to hurt you! Kill it before it does!_

"N-no, I can't…"

_Do it Abel, before you end up with your throat sliced open from the cat's sharp claws._

Abel looked at the cat, who was sitting quietly in front of the crate. He could see the cat's paws, which concealed its claws.

Its sharp…pointy…claws.

_There's no other way, Abel._

No…

_You're trapped if you don't get that cat._

N-no…no…

_Do it now!_

NO!

In an instant, Abel ran out of the crate, running blindly into the crowd. He wasn't sure of where he was going to go, but anywhere other than that crate was good enough.

That was when he tripped and fell.

Right in the middle of a large crowd that was looking strangely at him. As if he was some madman. As if he was crazy.

Their faces slowly turned to disgust as they started to whisper around the crowd about the crazed knight. Abel couldn't understand why they were muttering around him like that. Why were they looking at him like he was a bad person? He was a knight! He helped people!

"Mommy," said a little girl in the crowd. "Why is that man's sword bleeding? Will he be ok Mommy?"

Just then, Abel realized it. His sword was out, held firmly in his hand. And there was blood on it. But whose blood? Surely not his, or anyone around him, so whose blood is it?

_Well done, Abel. Now that cat will never hurt you again._

What? No! It couldn't be! He couldn't have! How could he?!

As he looked on around him, he could see the menacing eyes of the crowd surrounding him. They looked evil, terrifying, _murderous._

_They want revenge, Abel. Don't let them get what they want._

"No…No, I swear I didn't know," he begged to the confused people, who looked at him like he was some kind of insane person. "I-I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't…"

But no one heard him. He could feel that they were planning their attack. Kale said they were going to!

"Kale…" he muttered to himself. "What do I do now?"

_Kill them. Kill them all. You must if you want to live._

"B-but I don't want to hurt them. I just want to get away."

_There you go again, with the pacifist thing. It's survival of the fittest, Abel. You _must_ get rid of those people before they get rid of you!_

"Please…Isn't there any other way?" he said, ignoring the stares of the strange people. He knew that they weren't meaning to hurt him, but somehow deep down, he felt that they _were_ going to hurt him.

_Follow your instincts, Abel. You have to get rid of them before they get rid of you. You have to kill them…_

Abel felt his eyes sting with his tears as they welled up.

_You have to kill them, Abel. I'm your friend, you have to trust me._

"N-No…please," he begged.

_Do it, Abel._

"I-I can't…"

_Do it!_

_Now!_

That was it.

Everything was black then.

The screams were muffled as if they were covered by a pillow. Stabs of pain from those who tried to defend themselves did not stop Abel from his rampage. He couldn't think. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't do anything, but stay frozen in his mind as his lifetime friend protected him from the world around him.

Kale protected him. He would always protect him from the dangers of the outside world. He would always make sure that he would feel no pain. That he would be numb from any unpleasant feelings, and that no harm would come to him.

Even as the sound of the poison arrow shot clean through his back and blood flowed freely from him, there was nothing. No pain, no hurt, nothing. He could feel the poison coursing through his veins, but it didn't hurt at all.

Like a towering tree, Abel fell to the ground. He could see the bodies surrounding him, all lifeless with a crimson river of blood flowing from them. He could remember the cries from each and every one of them as they ran from him, and as he pinned them down before slitting their throats.

Abel had control of his body again. Kale was done with his mission. Tired, yet still terrified of what had happened, Abel tried his best to stand up, but to no avail. This was the end. Kale was quiet now.

Feeling his life slipping away, Abel could see strange faces of the people around him. They must've been the one who shot him. There were two men and a woman. They looked…odd. One had a mask that covered his entire face. They were all dressed in red lab coats.

"So what'd you say this man's name was?" said the woman.

There was a ruffle of papers as they looked through the files.

"Hmm, it says here that his real name is Seyren Windsor, but the chilvalry registered him as Abel." Said one of the men.

"Well, he is known to be a madman. Perhaps he has multiple personality disorder?"

"Or something along the lines. Whatever the case, Seyren was probably gone by the time he was eligible as a knight. This…Abel person must've taken over to protect himself from something that happened before."

"The same thing applies to…" there was scurry of files again. "Kale? Must've been another defensive mechanism for Seyren."

"Either way, do you think it'd be a good idea to take him into experimentation? He might hurt some people. Let alone the fact that he's probably dead by now."

"He'd be the perfect specimen for our campaign. With the unknown power he wields when he's in Berserk, just imagine how strong he will be once we do our work on him. Get the Removers and tell them to bring him to Lighthalzen."

With that, the strange people went away, leaving the masked one to carry Abel's lifeless body.

But he wasn't lifeless just yet. Abel could still hear voices in his head. But no Seyren though, only Kale, his lifetime friend.

_You did good, kid. You did good._

* * *

And marks the end of this one shot! You could pretty much tell what's gonna happen from here, so there's no need for another chapter, heehee.

BUT to spoil it for all you folks who don't know about the Lighthalzen biolab, Abel ends up in a labratory and gets tubed, needled, poked and pronged to no end until he goes cookoo again and BAM! You got the dungeon you have today.

...Right?

I dunno, I just might make another one similar to this with the other biolab characters...Abel/Seyren won't be the only one who makes the biolab go boom, that's for sure.

Anyways, make sure you guys review! Especially if you want to read more stories like this.


End file.
